


We all go a little mad sometimes

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non è pazzo, non lui, si possono dire tante cose di Norman Bates ma non è pazzo, questo lo dicono i dottori ma loro non sanno, loro non sanno assolutamente nulla.





	We all go a little mad sometimes

Non è pazzo, non lui, si possono dire tante cose di Norman Bates ma non è pazzo, questo lo dicono i dottori ma loro non sanno, loro non sanno assolutamente nulla.

È sempre stato un ragazzo solitario, impossibile da negare ma semplicemente perché non aveva molto di cui discutere con i suoi coetanei eppure durante la sua prima estate a White Pine Bay aveva degli amici, gli amici di Emma era comunque gente che accettava la sua compagnia. Ed Emma … Emma è stata sicuramente un’amica, anche se non ha mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti e gli ha preferito Dylan ma non la biasima per questo, tutti alla fine preferiscono Dylan, chissà se sta bene dove sta si chiede Norman, sono trascorsi tre anni, o forse cinque dall’ultima volta che ha sentito Emma Decody, lei sicuramente non avrebbe permesso che finisse in un posto simile, non la sua amica Emma.

Gli animali sono sicuramente una compagnia migliori, loro non ti tradiscono, non usano giri di parole e soprattutto non vogliono il controllo su ogni aspetto della tua vita, specialmente i suoi, quelli che ha imbalsamato seguendo le istruzioni del padre di Emma, ha come l’impressione di aver conosciuto anche sua madre ma probabilmente è accaduto durante uno dei suoi tanti black out e ne ha ricordi estremamente confusi.

C’era un’unica certezza nella sua vita: Norma Bates, sua Madre, lo ama e fare di tutto per lui, di tutto.

È stata lei a uccidere miss Watson per salvarlo dalle grinfie di quella predatrice, lei ha ucciso Bradley, quella sgualdrinella che voleva portarlo via da lei e tutti gli altri, li sente parlare di diagnosi, di allucinazioni e di personalità dissociata ma non è vero, sua madre ha fatto di tutto per proteggerlo e se c’è un’assassina … quella è lei, anche se l’adora è questa la verità. Per questo la prima volta che l’avevano sottoposto al test aveva risposto con così tanta certezza, Madre aveva detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene e se lo dice lei allora deve essere così.

Poi avevano organizzato quel piano eppure anche ora che aveva rivelato la verità tutti continuavano a sostenere che Norma era realmente morta, persino Dylan aveva cercato di fargli accettare quella sciocchezza, Romero aveva persino tentato di ucciderlo per quello. Pensava di essersene liberato e sicuramente quello provava che non era pazzo, nessun pazzo avrebbe mai potuto elaborare un piano del genere si era detto, mentivano tutti e quel che era peggio non riusciva più a sentire Madre accanto a sé.

Non avevano niente per tenerlo in carcere, se davvero sostenevano che era pazzo allora lo avrebbero fatto ricoverare ma non potevano avere successo dove Norma Bates in persona aveva fallito, Alex Romero si era messo tra lui e Madre e si era dovuto liberare di lui per ben due volte perché tutto tornasse come prima, solamente loro due, non avevano bisogno di nessun’altro,e rano anime gemelle lui e Norma, fin dalla sua nascita era stato così.

Gli parve di vedere Emma, era passato così tanto tempo da quando l’aveva vista e sembrava felice anche se nel vederlo sembrò quasi che ribollisse d’ira repressa e di rancore, eppure lui non le aveva fatto nulla, Madre le aveva persino dato un lavoro. I black out non erano colpa sua ma era qualcosa che riusciva a gestire, lui non aveva nulla di sbagliato, Madre era sempre riuscita ad aiutarlo e aveva fatto tesoro dei suoi insegnamenti, solitamente duravano pochi minuti e accadevano cose brutte o meglio in quei momenti Madre interveniva a difenderlo.

Sentì la porta chiudersi e vide Emma lasciare la stanza, lo avrebbero sicuramente rilasciato, poteva essere colpevole d’omicidio ma non era pazzo, lui, Norman Bates, non era assolutamente pazzo e l’avrebbe dimostrato, se ne sarebbe stato lì, buono buono finché non avrebbero compreso il loro errore.


End file.
